


.our kind of happy ending.

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the long journey finally arrives and our favorite family tries to sort itself out.<br/>~<br/>Tsubasa Chronicle Month Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	.our kind of happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Days 30-31: 'Look to the Future' & 'Happy Endings'  
> ~  
> This is my first TRC fic (though God knows I've wanted to write quite a few throughout the years). Unbetaed. I tried. I really did.

They are reborn.

It takes years of travels, of heartache and homesickness. It takes blood _(because why not have them bleed some more? the universe isn’t nice)_. From their originals, and, when that’s not enough, from Fai and Kurogane, too.

The little girl’s eyes are more blue than green, but her powers are all Sakura. The boy’s hair is lighter but his skin a darker shade and there’s still fire in his eyes. 

Watanuki gives them the best blessing he can that doesn’t require him to take payment in exchange. The queen of Clow and Yukito the priest do as well. Fai writes a rune of protection on each of their foreheads. He can’t heal, he says, but he can try to prevent anymore harm from befalling the kids.

Syaoran and Sakura ~~_(the clones)_~~ are finally reborn and everything is once again right with the worlds.

Well. _Almost._

Because they can't stay in Clow with their counterparts. And they can't go to the world where they were reincarnated in the time-loop. It's better not to risk it, says Watanuki, and they all agree.

So, after a few days, Kurogane, having had enough of long, sad, worried faces, decides to take them with him to Nihon. 

Yes, he's well aware he doesn't know the first thing about raising babies, he says, exasperated with everyone's shocked reactions. But, he continues, if he could handle traveling so many worlds surrounded by various degrees of idiots and children, this can't be so hard. Besides, Tomoyo will probably insist on raising Sakura, so he'll most like only have to deal with the kid. And also, he adds, being who they are, it's probably better not to raise them as siblings.

Syaoran and Sakura (the originals, the adults, because that's what they are now, young adults) agree. Fai is quiet about it, but he doesn't object. He's too busy looking at the baby girl in his arms. 

It's decided that they will stay three more days in Clow, long enough for Syaoran and Sakura to have a small, private wedding, because they don't want to get married without Kurogane there. He means too much to them. 

Fai doesn’t say anything in the days leading to the departure, and everyone just assumes he’ll be staying in Clow. So it’s a bit of a surprise (to some, at least) when he steps in front of Kurogane and takes the little girl from his arm, holds her to his chest.

When Kurogane asks what he thinks he’s doing now, Fai looks up at him and, with a smile, says “You didn’t really think I’d let you raise our children alone, did you, Kuro-sama?”

Kurogane says nothing for a few moments, but his face softens and he raises his now free hand to tug lightly at a lock of Fai’s hair before flicking him on the forehead. 

“Idiot.” He says, and they both turn to their other kids, the ones staying behind, for one last goodbye, soft, happy smiles on their faces.


End file.
